


I Love You a Latte

by MandalaRose



Series: Cupcake 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL IMAGES, Alt Text Included, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Twitter Messages, Unsolicited Latte Art, Valentine's Day Fluff, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalaRose/pseuds/MandalaRose
Summary: Just a little Valentine's Day convo between our favorite idiots in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cupcake 'Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161983
Comments: 92
Kudos: 190





	I Love You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, loves! Be mine? 💖
> 
> Before you get too excited, note the zero word count. This isn't really a fic, just a little Valentine's Day silliness from me to you. 😘

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my version of a Valentine's Day card! Thank you all for bringing so much love and light to my world on this day and all of them.
> 
> Love always, 
> 
> Your Not-So-Secret Admirer 💖


End file.
